


Soft Apocalypse

by LadyRiot



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRiot/pseuds/LadyRiot
Summary: Cal wants Gillian to be with him and his family while they practice social distancing.Emily has Tumblr to keep things light and humourous.
Relationships: Gillian Foster/Cal Lightman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Soft Apocalypse

"You know the world's not  _ actually _ ending, right?" Gillian said, pulling her feet underneath her on the couch where she was sitting.

Cal was standing across her office, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his loose-fitting jeans. He shrugged at her, looking down for a second to give her the impression of embarrassment.

"Well, it would make me feel better if you would just come anyway," he said. "Me an' Em."

Gillian pursed her lips. "But-"

"C'mon, Foster. Just until we have more information. I've got toilet roll," he interrupted.

Gillian let out a small laugh through her teeth and smiled slowly, shaking her head.

"Alright, fine, but I'll have to go home first."

"Great, I'll take you," Cal said, bouncing on his heels.

"What? Do you mean right now?" Gillian asked as he continued to stare at her.

"Yeah." Cal looked sheepish. "Already told Loker and Torres to piss off, go see their families and all. Your government says we should be practicing social distancing, eh?"

"Your government too, now," Gillian said. "Well, I wasn't done with the Brierson profile."

"Workaholic," came the accusation.

Gillian feigned offence. "Coming from you," she said.

"Just take it with you, woman" Cal said, moving to grab for Gillian's laptop bag and bring it over.

"Okay, okay," Gillian said. She lowered her voice. "If you're gonna be mean to me, maybe I should stay home."

"Oy! I'm inviting you to stay over and be fed and supplied from my massive hoarder stockpiles."

"You probably have like the smallest stockpile known to man if you're saying that," Gillian said.

Cal covered his mouth in shock. "Are you saying size matters?"

Gillian shrugged, then made a quick and pointed glance downwards.

"Well, in some areas, absolutely."

"Are you flirting with me Gillian Foster?" Cal whispered conspiratorially, holding her laptop bag to his chest.

"What do you think?" She shot back. "Give me that."

She grabbed his hand in one of hers and used the other to wrestle the bag free, hiding her amused smirk. Stuffing her laptop and files into the bag, she stood up from her couch, slipping her feet back into her shoes.

"Take me home, then."

* * *

Gillian had taken up a similar position in Cal's home, feet curled under her on the couch and her fingers curled around a glass of white. Emily was sitting on the floor by her feet, doing whatever it was that teenagers did on their phones and occasionally sharing something funny with the other woman.

"Oh this one's good," Em said, poking the bottom of Gillian's foot to get her attention.

"You, dad, Loker and Reynolds are the last on the Earth. You have to repopulate the earth with one, test vaccines on one, and send one to get supplies who may or may not come back. Who do you choose?"

Gillian laughed. "Oh, Em, I don't know.

"You and Reynolds would make beautiful babies," Emily suggested with a wink.

Before Gillian could respond, Cal ambled into the room, untying his pink floral apron.

"What's this about you and Reynolds making babies?" He asked as he threw the apron onto the back of a nearby chair.

Warmth flooded Gillian's cheeks as she looked at him up through her eyelashes.

"Gill, Ria and Heidi are the last on Earth," Em said, pointing at her father. "You need to test medicine on one, send one off for supplies, and repopulate with one. Who are your choices?"

"Hmm," Cal said. "I don't know what to say about that one. Where'd you get that from?"

"Tumblr," said Emily. "Oh, Hannah's calling. I'll be right back."

Emily jumped up and headed up the stairs, already chatting with her friend.

Cal crossed the room and sat beside Gillian, studying her face.

"Do you really want to repopulate the Earth with Reynolds?" He asked softly, his words holding neither hurt or blame.

"I didn't say that," Gillian responded.

Their eyes met and gazes held. Gillian's head tipped to one side in her perusal and Cal took that as his answer, bringing one hand up to her cheek and leaning in slowly. Their lips melded together in a soft caress.

Gillian was the one who deepened the kiss as her arms came up around Cal's shoulders, bringing their bodies together. Her tongue took a short departure into his mouth and he followed her retreat, not wanting it to end.

"Um, I guess that's your answer," Emily said, making the two turn to look at her. "I'll leave you guys to your repopulation needs."

Gillian laughed, dropping her head onto Cal's shoulder.

"The world isn't actually ending, you know!" He called out to his daughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Emily waved her hand as she bounded up the stairs.


End file.
